A Melody Of Charcoal
by May Potter
Summary: "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY DAD AREN'T YOU!" Nessie screeched. "NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!". I screamed back lying. "EW THATS SO GROSS! Wait what about you and Seth?" "NESSIE! SHUT UP!" "EW! REALLY MY DAD MAY!" EdwardxOC Pre-Twilight to Post BD
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE _

She hates it.

She hates that she's trapped forever in this.

She doesn't want to do this anymore

Because she can't.

She hates this; she knows she'll be like this forever.

She's changed

And no one can see it.

Seth gives her everything.

But she doesn't want that

She doesn't want Seth

She's digging herself a grave

And every day it becomes deeper

She knows Seth loves her

And she loves him too

But she can't see herself with him

When she's with him she loves him

And when she's not… she hates him

She hates him

She hates that he's done this to her. Given her this demeaning role of his imprint.

Like she's his property

But Maylene Hale McCarty Cullen is no one's property

She hates that he's trapped her like this, that he'll be around forever and that if she doesn't love him she knows he'll never find another.

Because they never got the chance to actually fall in love

He was forced to love her

And she hates that

She hates how he agrees with everything, how he doesn't tell her when something's wrong, how he never realizes that May is one step away from losing it.

Maybe that's why she and Leah get along so well, because they've both been hurt by the imprint

May can't help it sometimes but she gets so angry at Seth.

She hates how he won't fight with her

She hates how he agrees with everything.

She wonders if he even has his own personality, or is it all about accommodating hers.

But she knows his free will remains with her

Because she's his imprint

She screams and fights with him sometimes

But he just stands there and agrees with her

But May doesn't want that

She wants someone who'll love her and fight with her and wanted to fall in love with her

Not someone who never got the choice

But they don't understand

Jasper's felt her feelings but he doesn't understand her

Alice has seen but doesn't understand

Her father doesn't understand, Seth is his dream for a son-in-law

Bella is thrilled, but May doesn't care, she and Bella have never gotten along anyway

Her grandmother is absolutely happy that every member of the family is matched up, she so thrilled that May doesn't have the heart to tell her it's all a lie

Her grandfather looks at her delicately and May knows he wonders. And it hurts May that she can't tell him

And Edward, oh he thinks May's blissfully happy. But May can't summon the courage to tell him how she really feels.

Her mother understands her though, May thinks at least. Her mother had always known how she'd felt even when May was a child. It was a foreign feeling keeping things from her. But May can see the happiness in her mother's eyes when she sees her and Seth together. Maybe that's why May remains with Seth. But May knows it's bigger than trying to make her mother proud of her.

Renesmee understands but she doesn't know everything. Renesmee knows everything about May. Just not this. Because May can't tell her best friend this. Because she knows Jacob will find out. And Jacob will tell Seth, and May knows she can't reduce Seth to just being her brother.

May's broken and like her mother a shattered glass, but unlike her mother May wasn't lucky enough to find someone who could see through the cracks.

Someone who loves her back at least.


	2. Normality

**Hi guys! Its me again I want to thank grumpbear and Crazy4Horses1999 for my first reviews. Now I know I didn't explain much in the last chapter but this story is basically going to be from the point of view of Rosalie and Emmett's daughter Maylene Lily Hale McCarty Cullen (May) okay so basically I am not going to give away the entire story but it starts from Twilight and goes post Breaking Dawn. So basically its all canon pairings so far until I decide to do something mad. So May is Rosalie and Emmett'ss daughter and note I'm telling you guys this now even though it'll be told later in the story that May was born after Rosalie and Emmett are vampires and currently May is 13 years old and this chapter is a bit more serious as compared to other chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

_**Normality**_

There had been a time when things had been normal.

Well, slightly normal.

Okay not that normal.

But hey how normal can a house of 7 vampires and one half vampire be _that _normal?

I think the 'normality' ended the day I dropped that bucket of paint of the new Gucci heels Aunt Alice had bought me.

Yeah she got pretty pissed about that.

That was the day Isabella Swan showed up at school

Of course I hadn't realized back then how important she was

And how much I would hate her, don't forget that

Never forget that actually.

"MAY! WAKE UP ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" My mother screamed up the stairs.

I ignored her and rolled over in my bed curling around using the blanket like a cocoon

She barged into my room even though it's locked most of the time, how does she do that? Oh yeah she has a key.

I hate mornings, I hate school and I especially hate leaving my bed.

"Maylene Cullen you will wake up this instant!" She said.

Oh yeah that'll work

"Honestly May I've been trying to get you up for the past hour." She says

"What time does school start?" I say, my voice groggy and deep from not being spoken all night.

"In an hour and a half." She says

"So why should I get up now?" I ask not even having opened my eyes yet.

"I'll give you half an hour." She says and walks out.

"Thank the lord." I mutter and roll over.

"I heard that!" She calls to me.

Whatever, I'm sleepy.

I go back to sleep and hope mom forgets about me so I can sleep in.

"MAY!" Fat chance of that.

I look at mom and tell her to go get ready 'cause she's still in her pajama's a.k.a one of dad's shirts and a pair of pants.

I close the door after mom and get in the shower. I quickly shower and wonder if I'll have enough time to sleep after wards

I loooovee sleep.

Yeah I'm a freak.

I get out of the shower and look out the window. No snow. No rain either just a gray sky.

I rather like gray skies, it means I can go outside and challenge Uncle Jasper to a basketball match.

I throw on a pair of Jeans and a Abercrombie and Fitch T-shirt and a pair of casual Gucci heels that somehow go with the outfit and throw on my Aeropostale jacket.

This is one of the days where Aunt Alice lets me dress myself 'cause she knows I might be made fun of for walking around decked out in Gucci and Louis Vuitton. Its not like I mind but sometimes its nice to walk around in something that isn't 10,000 dollars and that I'm afraid of dropping charcoal or my sandwich on.

Even though I'm really worried about getting stuff on my regular clothes.

I walk downstairs and walk into the kitchen where everyone is and sit at the table and drink the milk Grandma Esme passes me.

Grandpa Carlisle's giving us instructions.

"Okay kids so you know the plan?" He says

"Yes Carlisle/Dad/Gramps."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Shut up Carlisle." Says Nana.

Everyone laughs, including Gramps.

And then we all continue off on our days, Gramps goes to work, Nana works on an architecture project and Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz, Mom, Dad and Edward go to school.

Edward. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him as more than a brother. I might have a teensy weensie bit of a crush on him

Okay it's a big crush

But like hey, I'm a hormonal 13 year old. And Edward is an attractive 17 year old whose like really hot.

Yeah, I'm a freak.

Edward drops me off in his Volvo at Forks Middle School and tells me I shouldn't go bug the teachers.

I walk into the school

By the gods I hate school

Did I mention that already?

Oh well.

I had a really normal day.

Except in art class, stupid Jenna Mallory made me drop paint on my shoes.

Stupid Child. I shoved them in my locker and hoped Aunt Alice wouldn't find out But it was after this that my day became strange.

FMS. Heeheheheheee. Sounds funny.

Ends 15 minutes after FHS and Edward always picks me up.

But he didn't today.

Instead my dad's Jeep came and I got in.

"Where's Edward?" Was the first thing I asked him.

Dad looked at me and grinned.

"Wanna go for some ice cream?" He asks.

"Sure." I say. Dad drives to Port Angeles and we make it there way faster than any human could because he drives like a madman.

Me and Dad walk into Dippin' Dots talking about nonsensical things.

But I can't seem to shake off the feeling that somethings wrong

I push the feeling to the back of my head and ignore it. The only reason I think somethings wrong is what? Because Edward couldn't pick me up from school?

Me and dad are sitting at a table that's a bit closed off from other people.

Me and my dad look alike. We have the same color hair that's curly even though mine is straight and curly because sections of it are curled and some are straight. I only have a slight dimple in my left cheek and like dad an extremely bony chin. I have my slightly chubby face identical to his. I have the same color eyes as him or at least when he was human. They're a dark emerald green. The same bags under our eyes when we smile that seem permanent. And also the same dark caramel Indian like skin but Dad's seems to have left him when he turned into a vampire. But that's where the similarities stop. I have only a bit of mom's facial features we have the same nose, the same lips that are too small for our face but seem full. The same cheek bones. The same tall ness I'm 13 and 5'5/6/7 I haven't checked in a while.

"How was school?" He asks.

"Sucky." I reply. "Stupid teachers, I hate them."

He grins and laughs his booming laugh.

"What happened today?"

"They think I'm weird, they all hate me." I say calmly.

Dad laughs again. "Its cause you're always saying those strange things you say and that you're always hyper. Teachers prefer those quiet nerds."

I snort.

"Edward left." He says suddenly.

I look up from my ice cream and stare at him.

"WHAT?" I screech.

"There was this girl he was sitting next to in biology and…"

"AND HE KILLED HER? IS HE CRAZY OR SOMETHING? HE'S THE MOST DUMBEST THING TO GRACE THE PLANET!" I whisper yell

"No May she was his singer, her blood called out to him in a special way more than other humans blood does. He nearly killed her but he controlled himself."

"STILL!" I say.

We've left the store by now and are in the car so I'm now free to screech and scream as much as I want.

"He went to Denali to calm himself. He won't be back for a while." Dad says.

SO THIS IS WHY HE TOOK ME TO GET ICE CREAM!

IT WAS A PITY BRIBE!

Oh well the ice cream was good.

"When will he be back?" I ask

"I don't know." Dad says and for some reason he can't look me in the eyes.

Its been two weeks since Edward left. Everyone is pretty down about it.

I miss him.

Edward and I have always been close. He's my best friend and I miss him.

But when everyone comes back today I noticed that there's someone else there too.

"EDWARD!" I scream and run into his arms hugging him.

He chuckles. "Hey May." He laughs and swings me around.

"You're back!" I exclaimed stating the obvious

"Yes, yes I am." He says like Phineas.

The rest of the day goes well. However normality has not returned in the Cullen house. I notice Gramps and Nana sneaking glances at Edward. Aunt Alice is searching the future for what will happen next, but I know she cant see much because of her frustrated expression.

Mom, Dad and Uncle Jazz act as if everything is normal but I can see clearly that its not.

And as a result even I'm a bit down.

Normality is obviously taking a while.

Edward picks me up from school the next day.

"Edward are you okay?"

"No." He answers flatly.

"You wanna talk about it?" I ask him

"You won't understand." He says

"Try me."

"You're too young."

"I'm thirteen fool."

"So?"

"So I know all about crap like this, let it out before I punch it out of you."

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not getting any younger here old man." I say

He looks at me.

WELL HE'S NOT! HE'S LIKE 108 OR SOMETHING!

"Its Bella Swan." He says

I blink.

I've officially decided. I don't like Bella Swan

"Your mom will explain at the house." He says

I look at him. He's hiding something from me.

Well they do get cranky when old-age hits. And not to mention the fact that he hasn't been laid in a looong time.

Edward and I walk into the house and I can feel the tension.

We went straight into the dining room that we only use for special occasions like Christmas, birthdays and thanksgivings

Or family meetings.

Oh shat, a family meeting.

It had a long oval mahogany table where in which Grandpa Carlisle was at the head on one side of the table and Nana was beside him holding his hands.

Awww old people love.

How cuuute! Heeeheeeeheeeeheee

OH WAIT! BACK TO THE TENSION FILLED ATMOSPHERE!

Edward walks over and sits next to Gramps and looks at Nana. I know she's saying something to him so being the person I am I wanna know what, I concentrate hard and try to see into Nana's mind to understand what she's thinking.

_Stay_.

I'm pulled back from her mind and her thoughts and memories swirl away from me.

Stay. Why would she be telling him to stay? Is he leaving? Is this all because of that Bella Swan?

Stupid human.

I hate humans.

Well not really, but YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

"I'm sorry," Edward said, looking first at Mom, then Uncle Jasper and then Dad. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

Mom glared at Edward. "What do you mean, 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?"

Okay, now I'm just really confused take care of what?

"Not the way you mean," Edward said keepin his voice even and quiet. "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

NO! NO YOU ARE NOT LEAVING! WHO THE HELLS ABS AM I SUPPOSED TO STARE AT NOW?

"No," Nana murmurs, in a voice so low that only those with freakishly good hearing could hear it. "No, Edward."

He patted her hand. "It's just a few years."

FEW YEARS? WHAT IS THIS IDIOT? STUPID?

"Esme's right, though," Dad said. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be the _opposite_of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever."

"Alice will catch anything major," Edward disagreed.

"You know Aunt Alice's visions are subjective they're not always right." I said.

Edward looked at me, and I knew he was telling me to read his mind.

I concentrated hard and saw what this was all about, I could see the memories of today and the car accident flip through his head, his argument with Bella Swan.

And I saw Edward saw.

Isabella Swan might find out, and Edward had to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Help me. His thoughts said.

Grandpa Carlisle interrupted it buy shaking his head and saying. "I think Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave, or none of us."

"I AGREE!" I SHOUT! "COURT ADJOURNED!" And I stand up to leave.

"Sit." Says Mom and I slide back into my seat

"She won't say anything," Edward insisted quickly

"You don't know her mind," Gramps says

"What do you mean he doesn't know her mind?" I ask.

"I can't read her mind." Edward says

"WHAT? AND NO ONE THOUGHT TO MENTION THIS TO ME!" I SHOUT

Yes, I shout a lot

It's a talent really

"I know this much. Alice, back me up." Edward says

Alice stared up at Edward. "I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." She glanced at Mom and Uncle Jasper

What on earth could they be planning?

Mom's palm smacked down on the table with a loud bang. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you _must_see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind—you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumors behind us before," Edward reminds her.

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

"Evidence!" Edward scoffs.

"Edward she saw you jump across a friggin' parking lot, that's enough evidence." I say

"She hit her head."

"You didn't read her mind. You know as well as I do that she saw that." I snap

Uncle Jasper was nodding.

"Rose—" Gramps begins taking into account mine and Edward's discussion but speaking to my mother.

"Let me finish, Carlisle. It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious that it looked." Mom shrugs. "Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up.

I stare hard at my mother shocked she would even think of something like that, She's always been so sweet. It astonishes me how our family can talk about someone like we're discussing freaking dinner.

Well I guess we are, in a way

OH GOD! I'M SO MEAN!

The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

"Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are," Edward snarls.

I look up and stare at both of them. How many people has my mother killed to protect our secret? How many people have died for this?

Mom hissed at Edward, furious.

Well rawr

"Edward, please," Gramps says. Then he turned to Mom. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously.

This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is an innocent."

"It's not personal, Carlisle," Mom says through her teeth. "It's to protect us all."

Oh so the other people My MOM killed it was personal

THAT makes it better

That was sarcasm by the way

There was a brief moment of silence while Gramps thought through his answer.

When he nodded, Mom's eyes lit up.

Does she honestly think he'll approve 'cause he's not gonna

EVEN I KNOW THAT

"I know you mean well, Rosalie, but… I'd like very much for our family to be _worth_protecting.

The occasional…accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are"To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

Whoa

That's deep

He deserves an Oscar for that one

Mom scowls. "It's just being responsible."

"It's being callous," Gramps corrects gently. "Every life is precious."

Huh, you learn something new everyday

JUST KIDDING! I ALREADY KNEW THAT!

Mom sighs heavily and her lower lip pouts out. Dad puts his arms around her waist

AWWWWW! MORE OLD PEOPLE LOVE!

"It'll be fine, Rose," Dad says softly and I get the feeling we weren't supposed to hear that.

"The question," Gramps continues, "is whether we should move on?"

"No." I say.

"May's right" Mom says. "We just got settled. I don't want May to have to finish a few months of school 8th grade in another school and go to a different high school without her friends and also I DO NOT want to start on my sophomore year in high school again!"

Can't blame her. It must suck having to do school over and over

Aw shat I have to do that one day

I hated school the first time around. I'm gonna hate it even more the second time

"You could keep your present age, of course," Gramps says.

"And have to move again that much sooner?" she counters.

"There's just pleasing no people." I sigh

Edward, Uncle Jasper and dad snort.

"I _like_it here! There's so little sun, we get to be almost _normal_."

That's true. Forks is a nice place. Even if I'm allowed to go in the sunlight even though my skin sparkles faintly.

"Well, we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence."

Yeah well I'm not.

Mom snorts

"Jasper," Edward says.

Uncle Jasper meets Edward's gaze his face expressionless

"She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right."

I shiver

Edward repeats himself, emphasizing each word. "I will not allow it."

Chill out bro we heard you the first time

Uncle Jasper's eyebrows shoot up.

He shook his head once. "I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward,

Thanks, that makes me feel nice

and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand."

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now, I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan."

I don't know why but this simple sentence irritates me. Why is Edward so protective of her? Why is she different? Isn't she just another humana?

"Jazz," Aunt Alice says

"Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to—"

"That's not what I'm going say," Aunt Alice interrupts. "I was going to ask you for a favor."

"I know you love me.

AWWWWW! MORE LOVE!

Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least, she's_going_to be."

I gasp audibly and I flip through Aunt Alice's mind for her recent vision it wasn't hazy at all, this vision was as clear as glass: Aunt Alice, smiling, with her icy white arm around the girl's warm, fragile shoulders. And Bella was smiling, too, her arm around Aunt Alice's waist.

My jaw falls open.

Holy mother of god

"But…Alice…" Uncle Jasper gasps shocked at her revelation

I know how feel bro!

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be."

Love? She's not going to leave Uncle Jazz is she? 'Cause that would suck

Then suddenly I was pulled back into her thoughts. I saw the future shimmer as Jasper's resolve floundered in the face of her unexpected request.

"Ah," she sighed—his indecision had cleared a new future. "See? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

The way she said Bella Swan's name, like they were best friends"Alice," I choked.

"What…does this…?" Edward stutters

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know, Edward." But she locked her jaw, and shifted her memories quickly thinking of random things and preventing me and Edward from seeing her new thoughts

"Aunt Ali what are you hiding?" I say concentrating and trying to see her mind

I heard dad grumble. He always got frustrated when Aunt Alice, Edward and I had these kind of discussion

She shook her head, trying to not let us in.

"Is it about the girl?" Edward demands. "Is it about Bella?"

She had her teeth gritted in concentration, but when Edward spoke Bella's name, she slipped. Her slip only lasted the tiniest portion of a second, but that was long enough for both of us.

"NO!" Edward shouts

"WHAT?" I shriek

Edward and I were both on our feet staring at Alice

"Edward, May!" Gramps was on his feet, too, his arm on Edward's shoulder.

Mom holds my hand but I shake her off.

"It's solidifying," Aunt Alice whispers. "Every minute you're more decided. There're really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward."

Then kill her. I wanted to hiss. It's the better of the two

But when everyone stares at me I realize I said that out loud

"No," Edward says again; there was no volume to my denial.

I can feel my head pounding and my heart beating fast and my mind shrieking with fury and anger and exhaustion.

"I have to leave," Edward whispers

"No." I say absent-mindedly flipping through Aunt Alice's head for more visions

"Edward, we've already been over that," Dad says loudly. "That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward," Aunt Alice tells him. "I don't know if you _can_leave anymore." _Think about it,_she adds silently. _Think about leaving._

I'm not sure if she's telling him to leave or not at this point

_Yes, the idea of never seeing the girl again was…painful._

_I'm not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward,__ Aunt _Alice went on. _If you leave, if he thinks she's a danger to us…_

"I don't hear that," He contradicts her

"Well it's the truth and you need to." I mutter

Uncle Jasper was wavering. He would never do something that would hurt Aunt Alice.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward groans.

_I was not Bella's protector. I could not be that. Wasn't Alice's divided future enough proof of that?_

_I love her, too. Or I will. It's not the same, but I want her around for that._

"Love her, _too?_" I whispered, incredulous.

I stare and I can feel the angry tears fill up in my eyes.

So, he would love her.

I wasn't exactly sure what to think of that

She sighs. _You are_so _blind, Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see…_

_IS SHE TRYING TO RUIN ANY KIND OF FUTURE FOR ME AND EDWARD?_

"No." I tried to shut out the visions she revealed to me. "I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I _will_change the future."

"You can try," she said, her voice skeptical.

"He can change it if he wants to." I snap at Alice

She looks at me.

_Don't you want Edward to find love?_

"Not if it puts the family in danger." I say using the same line my mother had

_You are soo like Rosalie_

"Oh, _come on_!" Dad bellows.

"Pay attention," Mom hisses at him. "Alice sees him falling for a _human!_How classically Edward!" She made a gagging sound.

I love you Mom

"What?" Dad says, startled. Then his booming laugh echoed through the room. "Is that what's been going on?" He laughs again. "Tough break, Edward."

Thanks a lot dad I love you too

"_Fall_for a human?" Nana repeated in a stunned voice. "For the girl he saved today? Fall in _love_with her?"

Thanks Nana, just ruub salt in the wound

"What do you see, Alice? Exactly," Uncle Jasper demands.

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself" —she turns to meet mine and Edward's gaze again, glaring— "which would _really_irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to _you_—" she faces Uncle Jasper again, "or she'll be one of us someday."

"That's not going to happen!" Edward was shouting again. "Either one!"

Aunt Alice ignored him. "It all depends," she repeated. "He may be just strong enough not to kill her—but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control," she mused. "More even than Carlisle has. He may be _just_strong enough… The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause."

The room was silent

After a long moment, Gramps sighs

"Well, this…complicates things."

You don't say?

"I'll say," Dad agrees. His voice was still close to laughter. Trust Dad to find this funny

"I suppose the plans remain the same, though," Gramps says thoughtfully. "We'll stay, and watch. Obviously, no one will…hurt the girl."

"No," UncleJasper says quietly. "I can agree to that. If Alice sees only two ways—"

"No! No!" Edward shouts and then stalks out of the room.

I'm the next to leave walking out of the room and walking carefully upstairs closing the door and sitting down on the floor of my room, my back rested against the bed.

This was a very strange day

First, the vision of Alice and the girl with their arms around each other—the trust and friendship was so obvious it shouted from the image. Bella's wide chocolate eyes were not bewildered in this vision, but still full of secrets—in this moment, they seemed to be happy secrets. She did not flinch away from Alice's cold arm.

Then the other image, so much the same, yet now colored by horror. Alice and Bella, their arms still wrapped around each other in trusting friendship. But now there was no difference between those arms—both were white, smooth as marble, hard as steel.

Bella's wide eyes were no longer chocolate. The irises were a shocking, vivid crimson.

But there was one more horrifying image—worse than any other Edward's own eyes, deep crimson with human blood, the eyes of the monster. Bella's broken body in his arms, ashy white, drained, lifeless. It was so concrete, so clear.

I shuddered.

I could feel myself become numb

I'd had a crush on Edward since I was 6 years old.

I used to imagine getting married to him. I knew it wasn't some simple schoolyard crush

Living with him forever

And now a human was gonna take him away from me.

I clenched my fist my nails digging into my skin

There had to be a way I could do something

There had to be


	3. Baseball Gone Bad

**HELLO GUYS I'M BACK AGAIN. I was gonna end Twilight in this chapter but it was waaay too long. So anyway I hope you enjoy it. And can someone tell me how I'm supposed to respond to reviews? "Cause like I'm clueless, and I feel like I'm being very rude. And If you have any question about Synesthesia ask me or google it. And guys tell me your favorite quotes from this chapter. I love favorite quotes!**

_Baseball Gone Bad_

I've always liked my name

Maylene Lily Hale McCarty Cullen

Its long

But I love it nonetheless

It reminds me of a rainbow

Because of the splash of colors it provides

I have a mild case Synesthesia

Its not a freakin' disease

I've just always seen colors with words

I know I only have a mild case of it because it's not that major but basically I associate colors with words

Back to my name

I love it

Its so amazing

Its just so many colors I can't name them I cant put an exact color to it but its just green and red and blue and pink and yellow

It's a soft yet noticeable burst of them

Because its so long it has so many colors

I never realized that everyone else doesn't associate colors with words

I told my mom that her name was a gorgeous pink and red once

She told me I probably had synesthesia

I've never actually been tested for it and I probably don't actually have it

But I've always associated the colors and words

Take Edward's name for instance

Its just so gorgeous

His full name that is

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

The orange and the yellow and the blue and the brown and the green.

Its subtle

Its soft

It works for him

Unlike most kids with Synesthesia I've learnt to ignore mine but the colors still spring to my mind all the time

I've just not to think about them

I don't know why

I don't think I have it sometimes

But like hey what can you do?

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HIM!" My mother shrieks

I look up from my book and stare at her wondering which to look at my book or her 'cause truthfully both are rather entertaining

"Rose, there's nothing we can do." Dad says. "This is Edward's choice."

We're having our own family meeting in Mom and Dad's room.

"Mom I really don't think we have a say in this." I tell her.

"Well why not?" She says. "We're Edward's family, we're all very close to him. So why isn't he listening to us about this?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants Rosie Posie." Dad says.

"Don't call me that." Mom says smiling despite herself

"CERTAINLY Rose love."

"Keep talking like this and I won't be your love."

"Alright how about Rosiekins?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

I laugh and smile, I love it when my parents are cute like this.

"My May flower what has you so down?" Dad asks me.

I laugh. "Nothing dad." I say

I like my dad's name too

Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen

Full of Blue, yellow, Brown and shade of green I can't put a name to

"Do you like Bella Swan?" Dad asks me

"I don't know her dad." I remind him. "I've never seen her remember?"

"Yeah well you'll see her when that idiot Edward brings her here tomorrow." Mom says sitting on the bed

"Can I eat her?" I ask

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Come 7 other voices from different parts of the house

I take that as a no then….

Honestly! People have no sense of humor these days

All I said was that I wanted to eat her

BUT OF COURSE EVERYONE HAS TO OVERREACT

JESUS! I WAS JUST KIDDING

I wonder if she'll get scared

Oh god that'll be fun

I'M SO MEAN!

FORGIVE ME LORD FOR I HAVE SINNED

WHEN DID I BECOME SUCH A MEAN PERSON?

Only 19 more hours until the human arrives

Bella Swan

It's a pretty name. I think to myself

Its blue and green. I like it

But Isabella Swan is a prettier name its purple with blue and green again

I wonder why she doesn't use Isabella

It's a pretty name

I like her name, but I don't think I'll like her

THE STUPID CHILD STOLE MY EDWARD

STUPID STUPID STUPID

MEAN JUST MEAN

Cue angry pout

I walk downstairs and see Edward with her

Not her it

Yes

It

It is disgusting, Its not pretty at all, it has soft brown straight hair, is petite around 5"4 with chocolate brown eyes and pale skin

It would be really ugly

If it weren't so pretty

It's not excessively beautiful but its pretty and sweet

NO!

BAD BRAIN!

DON'T THINK SUCH NICE THOUGHTS

THINK BAD

THINK LIKE SATAN!

YES YOU ARE THE DEVIL'S DAUGHTER

Well actually I'm Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen's

BUT THAT'S PRETTY CLOSE ANYWAY

Bella Swan smiles at me and I realize I've just been standing awkwardly behind Grandpa Carlisle

OH SHAT!

I smile back

Well she seems sweet

NO BAD BRAIN!

"May!" Edward exclaims trying to bring me in

STUPID RETARD! COULDN'T HE HAVE JUST LEFT ME STANDING THERE SMILING AT BELLA?

Well I guess that would kinda make me look like a lesbian

MAYBE I AM A LESBIAN  
WHAT THE HELL BRAIN? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?

Its moments like these that I'm thankful Edward can't read my mind so he won't go tell people how insane I actually am and how I truthfully just belong in a mental asylum

Oh wait I still haven't said anything

"Hi Bella." I say awkwardly and smiling softly

Yes I can be quite shy in front of people I don't know

BUT TO PEOPLE I KNOW?

I AM A BASKET CASE!

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH

Oh god I really think I am crazy

"Bella this is May, Rosalie and Emmett's daughter aaand my sweet baby sister." Edward.

Sister?

Ohh Fudge.

Let us all clap for my wasted efforts

For I Maylene Lily Hale McCarty Cullen

Have been friend-zoned

Let us have a moment of silence.

OKAY MOMENT OF SILENCE IS OVER!

"Hi May. Its nice to meet you." Bella says

"You too." I say

Then Edward starts playing a song on the piano and Bella is listening

The rest of us sorta slink away and try to give them privacy

EXCEPT FOR ME!

BECAUSE I AM GOING TO SPY ON THEM

I super ninja-like spy from the top of the stairs

Yes, your jealousy is understandable

Its hard to be as awesome as a ninja as me

I am awesome

Aw shat I can't hear anything

BUT NEVER FEAR

A TRUE NINJA WOULD NEVER GIVE UP IN THE FACE OF SUCH A SITUATION

AND I AM A TRUE NINJA

I all delicately walk downstairs

Oh

They're not here

I wonder where they are

WHAT SECRET POWERS MUST THEY HAVE TO AVOID MY NINJA SKILLS?

OH MY GOD

I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE

VAMPIRES

Well one vampire and one human

THAT'S HOW THEY ESCAPE MY NINJA POWERS

THE VAMPIRE POWERS

Hehehe

I'm funny

I look at the clock and decided whether I should ninja stalk them or sit and watch Spongebob

Its not a tough decision

SPONGEBOB

Yes

I do have the attention span of a five year old

So what?

I sit there and watch Spongebob until Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper come down

"MAY!"

"AUNT ALICE!" I yell back

Uncle Jazz laughs

"We're going to play baseball, wanna come darlin'?" He asks.

"SURE!"

I bounce off the couch

Oh no…

I will miss you Spongebob

"Whose coming?" I ask

Aunt Alice scoffs like this is the stupidest thing she's ever heard

But its not

She's heard stupider things from me, dad and Uncle Jazz

Like seriously

REALLY STUPID THINGS

"Everyone." She says. "That includes Bella."

Oh hey, maybe she'll see us play. Maybe I could talk to her, see how she is, maybe we can be friends…

NO!

ABSO-FRIGGIN-LUTELY NOT

BRAIN!

ARE YOU ON DRUGS!

WE MUST HATE THIS WOMAN

SHE TOOK EDWARD

AND EDWARD IS HOT AND SWEET

AND EVERY MAN LIKE THAT IS TAKEN OR GAY

AND NOW HE IS TAKEN

SO WE MUST HATE HER

YOU MUST LEARN THAT BRAIN

YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS

I start banging my head against the wall

"May? What are you doing?" Uncle Jasper asks

"PUNISHING MY BRAIN!"

"Oh… ok."

After a few more bangs I clutch my head.

Ouch that hurts

I think I just lost most of my supply of my much needed brain cells

Note- Don't bang head on hard surfaces

Or anywhere else as a matter of fact

"Nana will we ever play?" I ask her.

She laughs and kisses my forehead

"Soon sweetie. Edward and Bella need to get here."

"But they'll take forever, they're probably making out in the car." I say

Nana gives me a look

"Um… I mean…. Er…"

"Hey everyone!" Calls Edward

Saved by the Edward

Phew

"Okay Bella you'll be the umpire with me." Nana says

I laugh. "She thinks we cheat." I say

"Oh I know you cheat Maylene Cullen." Nana laughs and tosses the ball at me

"Okay teams!" Gramps yells. "Alice, May, Emmett and Me." Other team. "Rosalie, Edward, Jasper"

"ABSOLUTELY NO CHEATING!" He shouted

All of us laughed nervously.

"No I mean it, that means Alice no purposely checking the future, May no giving people spasms and making them see different things, Emmett try to keep the strength on the down low, Rosalie no using your power to 'convince' people to play horribly, Edward no reading mind purposely and Jasper no mood swings."

Aw man Gramps just took all the fun out of cheating

Cue sad face

I like cheating

HEhehehheheheh

Mom's up first and hits a near homer out

I run after it

"That's gotta be a home run." I hear Bella say

"Oh no, May and Edward are very fast." Nana replies

HELL YEAH I'M FAST

I'M A NINJA

HEAR ME ROAR

Oh wait…

The balls bouncing on the ground.

Stupid gravity

I grab it and throw it all the way through the forest

"DOUBLE!" Shouts Nana

Awww yeah

Beat that

Betcha Bella can't do that

So in your face!

Cue snapping in a Z formation in the air

I come walking out of the forest smirking

Bet I look like a boss

Uncle Jasper steps up next.

He hits a high one towards a tree

Dad climbs up the tree and throws the ball to me and I tag him out.

"My monkey man." Mom says appreciatively

I stare at her

Ew

"STOP!" Aunt Alice yells

"Alice what is it?" Gramps asks.

"3 nomads. They heard us playing, they want to join."

"So?" I said. "Can't they join if they want?"

Aunt Alice gives me a look that clearly says 'Are you stupid?'

I get that look a lot

"They'll come after Bella." Edward answers

"Ohhhh" I say in understanding

Awkward Moment

"Okay look the easiest way to handle this situation is if some we continue playing and just act calm when they come."

We all nod

"Okay then." Gramps say

"Let your hair down." Edward says to Bella

"Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field." Mom says

Edward looks at mom

Well it is true

"LETS PLAY BALL!" I shout

Everyone stares at me

"Just trying to diffuse the tension…" I say

And with that we continue the game, Edward hits a rather weak ball and it goes into the woods, just before I'm about to get it Aunt Alice stops me.

Wait. Her thoughts say

And I can see what she means

Three people are coming and they're holding the ball

My eyes fly open

And I see it happening again

"Hello." Says one.

"I am Laurent."

Laurent, its just a flat shade of black with a splotch of silver.

"This is James and Victoria."

James, its Green and yellow

Victoria, it's a sickly shade of puke yellow

Ew.

My nose involuntarily wrinkles

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. Alice and Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie and May and Bella

Wow

I love how he names us all in the couple pairs we're in

Except for me and Bella

They probably think we're lesbians now

And Edward is just like alone

Hahah Forever Alone

"May we join the game?"

"Of course." Gramps says. "However some of our members were just leaving. You can take their place. May, Edward, Bella go on."

"We'll bat first." Dad says

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." Says Victoria

"I think we can handle that." Says Uncle Jazz

I look at my mom.

WELL I DON'T SEE WHY I HAVE TO GO

Go. My mom's thoughts say

WELL FINE

The three of us turn but at that moment the wind blows and Bella's scent blows over to James

In a matter of seconds Bella's pushed aside and everyone is crouching in preparance to attack

"You brought a snack." Says James

Edward snarls in response.

"I think it would be best if you left." Says Gramps.

"Yes." Says Laurent.

The nomads leave and the next second we're running towards the jeep. It has Edward driving, dad in the passenger seat and Bella and me in the back.

We hit the main road, and though our speed increased, I could see much better where we were going. And we were headed south, away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

No one answered her.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

Well that's a bit spoilt

Not that I can talk

But like still

"We have to get you away from here — far away — now." He didn't look back, his eyes on the road. The speedometer read a hundred and five miles an hour.

I was starting to feel a little sick from the speed

Stupid weak stomach

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" She shouted struggling with the seatbelt trying to remove it

Oh lord even if she does get of it. Whats she gonna do?

"May," Edward said grimly.

I leaned over and hugged Bella tightly so she couldn't escape.

Hehe

I lovveee hugging people

Bella looked at me and gave a low laugh then resumed arguing with Edward

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this."

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."

"I won't! You have to take me back — Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family —Carlisle and Esme ! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

Awww in a sort of twisted way that's kinda sweet

"Calm down, Bella." His voice was cold. "We've been there before."

We've been chased by the FBI?

OH MY GOD

THAT'S SO COOL

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" Bella said

Alice spoke for the first time. "Edward, pull over."

He flashed her a hard look, and then sped up.

_Of COURSE_

_DON'T LISTEN TO YOUR PSYCHIC SISTER_

_Idiot_

_"Edward, let's just_ talk this through."

"You don't understand," he roared in frustration. I'd never heard his voice so loud; it was deafening in the confines of the Jeep. The speedometer neared one hundred and fifteen.

I winced

I think I'm gonna puke

"He's a tracker, Alice,May, did you _see _that? He's a tracker!"

I saw dad stiffen up

"Pull over, Edward." Alice's tone was reasonable, but there was a ring of authority in it I'd never heard before.

Even I'm kinda scared now

Pull over you goddamned idiot

The speedometer inched passed one-twenty.

"Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. May you did too. Tracking is his passion, his obsession — and he wants her, Alice — _her_, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where —"

He interrupted her. "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

Bella gasped, knowing where her scent would lead. "Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" I thrashed against the harness.

Wow I love how she refers to her dad as Charlie

I can like see the love there

JUST SAYING

"She's right," Alice said.

The car slowed slightly.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed.

The car slowed again, more noticeably, and then suddenly we screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. I flew against the harness, and then slammed back into the seat.

"There are no options," Edward hissed.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled.

"Staying with him was not an option either," I pointed out

He ignored both of us completely.

WELL THAT'S JUST RUDE

RUDE RUDE RUDE

RUDE

"We have to take her back," Dad finally spoke.

"No." Edward was absolute.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her."

"He'll wait."

Dad smiled. "I can wait, too."

"You didn't see — you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

Dad didn't seem upset by the idea. "That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"No he won't." I say. "He's not as committed to them as they are to each other.

"How do you know that?" Edward asks

I smirk and tap the side of my head

That must look so boss

"There are enough of us."

"There's another option," Alice said quietly.

Edward turned on her in fury, his voice a blistering snarl. "There — is — no — other — option!"

Dad, Bella and I both stared at him in shock, but Aunt Alice seemed unsurprised.

The silence lasted for a long minute as Edward and Alice stared each other down.

Bella broke it. "Does anyone want to hear my plan?"

If its as stupid as shit, no. If its good on the other hand…

"No," Edward growled. Alice glared at him, finally provoked.

Oh shiiit

She's angggrry noooww

I'd run if I were you Eddie boy

"Listen," Bella pleaded. "You take me back."

"No," he interrupted.

She glared at him and continued. "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

Hey that's actually a good plan

"It's not a bad idea, really." Dad's surprise was definitely an insult.

BAHAHAHAHH

I LOVE YOU DAD

"It might work — and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice said.

Everyone looked at Edward.

"It's too dangerous — I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

"Its good." I say. "It's a really good plan."

Dad was supremely confident. "Edward, he's not getting through us."

Alice thought for a minute. "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I _demand _that you take me home." Bella tried to sound firm.

"You tell him," I said

Edward pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please," I said in a much smaller voice.

He didn't look up. When he spoke, his voice sounded worn.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

GASP

DID EDWARD CULLEN

JUST SUCCUMB TO WOMAN CHARMS

THE WORLD IS ENDING

Well then I should have just spent all these years saying please in a small voice I probably would've gotten a lot of shit out of him

The Jeep rumbled to life, and he spun us around, the tires squealing. The needle on the

speedometer started to race up the dial.

"May" Bella asked, looking pointedly at me

Oh shit I'm still hugging her

"SORRY!" I say

Great now she probably thinks I'm a lesbian

They probably all think I'm a lesbian

A few minutes passed in silence

AWKWARD SILENCE

, other than the roar of the engine. Then Edward spoke again.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He glared at Bella in the rearview mirror. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. May, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, Emmett and Alice can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"Since when do you make the rules?" I asked him curiously

"No way," Emmett broke in. "I'm with you and May goes with Alice to tell Carlisle I do not want her around this guy."

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you. That or May comes with me"

Edward sighed. "If the tracker _is _there," he continued grimly, "we keep driving. And May would be safer with us because the tracker would attack you guys first and we need May to distract the tracker. Make him delusional or whatever"

"He's right dad. And besides I can take care of myself." I say.

"Your mom's not gonna be happy about this."

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said confidently.

Edward seemed to accept that.

Whoa

That's a first

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" she asked.

His voice had a hard edge. "You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not," she said calmly.

"Alice don't be a fucking idiot." He said

I stared, whoa, well he can't tell me not to swear anymore

"We can't all fit in my truck," I whispered.

Edward didn't appear to hear her.

Dude she's gonna break up with you at this rate

"I think you should let me go alone," Bella said even more quietly.

He heard that.

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," he said between clenched teeth.

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile," Bella protested. "If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

Dad looked at her, insultingly surprised again.

Ehhehehhe

"Edward, listen to her," he urged. "I think she's right."

"Yes, she is," Alice agreed.

"Even I know she's right." I said

"I can't do that." Edward's voice was icy.

"Dad should stay, too," I said.

Bella nodded "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" He turned on us

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Aunt Alice agreed.

Edward stared at me and Aunt Alice incredulously. "You two think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not," Aunt Alice said. "Jasper, May and I will take her."

"I can't do that," Edward repeated, but this time there was a trace of defeat in his voice. The logic was working on him.

A miracle indeed

We have succeeded into breaking into Edward Cullen's thick head

HALLELUJAH

"Hang out here for a week, a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper, Alice and Ma can go home."

I could see him beginning to consider it.

"Meet you where?"

"Phoenix." Of course.

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," he said impatiently.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

"That's fucked up." I say. "It'd be smarter to use some small place he's never even hear of instead of a place that would immediately come to mind when he looks you up."

"He'd never suspect it." Bella says

"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled.

"FINE! DON'T LISTEN TO ME!" I say theatrically

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are several million people in Phoenix," Bella says

"It's not that hard to find a phone book."

"I won't go home."

"Oh?" he inquired, a dangerous note in his voice.

Shit

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place."

Aren't you 17?

"Edward, we'll be with her," Alice reminded him.

"What are _you _going to do in _Phoenix_?" he asked her scathingly.

"Stay indoors."

"Swim." I say

"I kind of like it." Dad was thinking about cornering James, no doubt.

"Shut up, Emmett."

I snorted

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will _get _hurt — she'll _get _hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone…" He trailed off with a slow smile.

"Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. Alice and Emmett looked out their windows. "If

you let anything happen to yourself— anything at all — I'm holding you personally

responsible. Do you understand that?"

Jesus what a hardass

"Yes," She said

He turned to Aunt Alice and Me.

"Can Jasper handle this?"

"Duh." I said

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered. Aunt Alice says

"Can _you _handle this?" he asked Aunt Alice.

And my sweet Aunt pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl that had me and Bella cowering against the seat in terror.

"_Can you?" _He asks me.

WELL THAT'S JUST RUDE

"If I get hungry. I'll go eat some Jello." I tell him.

Edward smiled at us. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered suddenly.

YOU CAN"T READ MY MIND BITCH

HAHAHAHAHH

I CAN T THINK OF HORRID THINGS IN HERE

LIKE

LIKE

POTATOES

POTATOOOOOEEEEEEEE

MYHAHAHAHHAH

I AM EVIL

**Okay so maybe the ending was a bit random but hey! THAT'S ME! SO FAVORITE QUOTES FAVORITE QUOTES I LOOOOVVEEEEE FAVORITE QUOTES! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
